Guardians
by Kam1Kaz3
Summary: Hey guys it's been a while since i've written but i'm back now. Peter though he is a 'Guardian of the galaxy' was raised by ravagers. Honestly, what did you expect? Snippets / possible story.
1. Chapter 1

Guardians

There are times when even a guardian needs a break. Needs a shoulder to lean on or family to talk with. So why should Peter have been any different? Granted his family consisted of treasure looting blood thirsty greedy ravagers. Don't let it fool you though, he was one of them no matter the role he was playing. Can you really expect a kid to come out innocent when they grew up with a family like that? If so you're more delusional than I thought.

The first time any of his crew noticed some 'odd' behavior from him he couldn't really blame them. he had gone a tad overboard by their standards. He honestly couldn't hold in his rage upon seeing someone messing with his family. Hurting his family! So, he did what any Ravager would do. He took them down. No mercy, no second chances, no time to explain that no those cuts made with a blunt knife WEREN'T meant to hurt. Hit after hit even after his target had stopped moving Peter still felt a boiling rage. The sound of rattling chains and an overly oppressive silence is what kicks Peter out of his stupor. Shaking blood from his hands he turns with a small grin to his family in chains.

"Sorry guys, got caught up in the music." He knows he most likely looks horrible with blood splatter covering who knows what. Knows they have an inkling of an idea of what he wanted to do. Yet, for now he'd just get them home. Back to the Milano. Ignoring the flinches as he freed them from the chains he mumbled aloud about getting back to the Milano and getting off this godforsaken rock. No one looked at him or spoke but they seemed to allow a few consenting nods.

Having gotten his team, his family, aboard he went straight to the pilot seat. He needed a distraction and manual flying would give him just that. Setting up his Walkman and headphones he took off. Allowing the music and open space to settle his nerves. He was after all supposed to be calm and collected. Passing different galaxies with no real destination in mind it was a surprise when he passed by a familiar ship, one much larger than his own. Not a minute later a transmission came through on his personal comm device.

"What you think you're doin out here Kid. Little far to be playin hero don't you think." Yondu Udonta. His _adoptive_ father. He felt himself relax. If there was one person who could set him straight it was this man. He noticed a slight look of shock cross Yondus face with a hint of concern before the stone cold captains mask was back in place. " You best get your scrawny Terran over here before I get to the hanger. Kraglin! I'll be back so keep the fools in line." The transmission dropped and Peter realized he'd not cleaned himself up since getting back to the ship. That would explain the flashes of emotion.

With a put upon sigh he moved the Milan into position to enter the hanger. His crew would just have to be on lock down while he talked with Yondu. Locking the systems from further use he headed off of the main deck and to the common area. With none of his crew to be found he waited while his ship was pulled into one of the many hangers. No doubt Yondu was at the controls.

"Whats going on Quill." looking back as he activated his mask to exit the ship he saw Rocket standing half way in a doorway. It wasn't a normal pose for his friend.

"Got a call from Yondu. Have some things to talk about. Ships on lock down." his mask turning his voice slightly metallic. "Go back to bed or something, I shouldn't be long." then he was gone. Out the hatch and heading towards Yondu.

"I swear you can't stay outta a lick of trouble can yah boy. Come on lets get you cleaned up. Any of that gunk yours?" It wasn't the first time he'd killed someone, but this was a routine they'd gone through every time. He'd let Yondu double check as he cleaned himself up. It was better than the man sending him to the infirmary.

"You know me Yondu and no it's not mine unless the bastard nicked me." He'd still insist on checking of course and Peter would let him, it was just how things were. The long metal corridors were unusually empty. "Crew out on a hunt or what?"

"Just got back actually. Pretty sure the slackers are already drunk off their rocker." we stopped at a the captians quarters with Yondu ushering Peter in. " I'll be back. Gotta make sure Kraglin can handle himself for a bit. And take off that stupid mask. No one here cares about a little splatter." He turned and left with his coat whipping at the sharp turn. It wouldn't take him long to get back, Peter knew that.

Peeling off his coat and deactivating the mask Peter relaxed. No matter how harsh or cruel he had been the people here would understand, they had taught him after all. Throwing his dirty coat and shirt to floor he stretched and shuffled around the bed to the small wash station. Not much he could do besides wipe down with a cloth. Looking in the mirror he was shocked to see almost no clear skin. There was perhaps a mostly solid coat of dried blood splatter. Guess he was more pissed than he thought. Splashing water on his face he jerked slightly at the sound of Yondus door opening.

"Right Kid lemme see. Someone must've found your buttons." Yondu said standing and looking Peter up and down, an analytic gaze taking in every possible injury spot. "Messed up your hands good by the looks of it. Er' sit down I can handle this. You need your music boy?" Peter slouched his shoulders and sat on the corner of the bed, if that's what you would call a large bundle of rags and mismatched blankets. Giving a shake of his head in answer to the question. He'd more or less taken care of his nerves on the way here.

"Right lets fix ya up then." with a surprisingly gentle touch a dirty wet rag began removing the evidence of Peter's rage. It didn't take long for Peter to be cleaned up barring his hands which Yondu saved for last. Not much he could do after cleaning them besides maybe a few quick stitches.

"Better have knocked the head off the guy if your hands are like this." Yondu joked but was serious all the same. If he found the one who'd enraged his Terran and he wasn't dead he would be soon enough.

"He wont be movin anymore, don't worry about em." Peter mumbled. There honestly wasn't much Yondu could do about it anyway. They'd left the corpse where it'd fallen. Peter could feel a wave of tiredness wash over him. "S'okay for me to sleep here?" he knew it was but figured Yondu would better like a warning first.

"Yah kid, I'll be back later. Kraglin will be in to check on you so don't knock his block off." then it was over. With the click of the hatch Yondu was gone and Peter was out like a light. Feeling safe in his old home it wasn't hard to forget everything and just sleep. After all, Yondu would kill anyone else who tried to enter his quarters.

AN:

Hey guys, it's been a long while, life got in the way. I'm back now though and I'll be going over my other stories to see what I can salvage. Bear with me here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's not exactly warm on Yondus ship. So when Kraglin entered the captains quarters it wasn't a shock to feel a higher than normal temperature. Yondu had to have turned it up before he left, after all Terrans are more susceptible to cooler temperatures. Kraglin just stood there for a moment, just staring at Peters sleeping form. He knew if he got closer that it would probably wake the other. This distance now was fine. He couldn't see any wounds or damage and was sure that Yondu would have told him of any such findings.

If he was being completely honest Kraglin didn't know what to think. This was after all the first time he'd come home after gathering himself a crew. He didn't know if he should be angry at this new crew or terrified knowing that Peter would surely go back. It was a hard pill to swallow knowing he wouldn't be on the ship where they knew the crew would look out for each other. They knew his quirks, what buttons they could and couldn't push. They knew what would happen if they went to far, what consequences there were.

This new crew, did they know what they shouldn't do? How Peter would react to certain events or what foods he could eat. Did they know how much he never wanted to kill someone but would do what he had to for family, for the crew. It was quite obvious that they did not. Why else would he be here. Releasing a sigh Kraglin shuffled closer to the bed. Peter stirred at the movement but recognized it for who it was.

"He told me to not knock you one if you were sneaking about Kraglin. How long has it been?" Peter asked as he stretched before curling into the bed again. He was comfortable and not quite ready to go back to a crew that he didn't know how they would react. He could guess, oh lord could he guess. Even given their very different pasts and what they grew up with, he could safely say, they didn't think he was capable of being cruel. It wouldn't be that he killed that shocked them. Oh no. It would be that he took that man to the slaughter and didn't budge. There was no hesitance cause that's what would get you killed. If you give them room to come back you very well might not.

It was something he'd learned here. With his original family. His original crew. Sure they'd push and shove and fight tooth and nail. Really though it's what made them stronger. The person you decked in the face during dinner very well may be the person who saved your life on the next assignment. Everyone here knew that. They didn't hold grudges cause that would wipe out the crew. It was terrible that Peter felt the need to hide himself from the crew he'd assembled. That he couldn't just go along with what he used to during his time with Yondu and Kraglin.

"Bout 4 hours. That crew o' yours will be getting restless. Best to not let them get jittery. You know how it can be." Indeed Peter did know. There was nothing good that could come from a crew on edge.

"Wont be to much longer. Just, to comfortable to get up at the moment." Peter was lying and he knew it. He just didn't want to face the music when he opened those doors. He knew he'd have to at some point he'd just rather have his nerves set beforehand.

"Ere scoot over. It's been a long day and I'm tired." Kraglin said pushing Peter over so he'd have room to sleep. It wasn't a small bed and really Peter didn't have to move for there to be room. It was more so for the comfort. Like when you're a child and have a nightmare. How often did you climb into your parents bed to sleep. How often did the sound of their heart beating lull you back into slumber? In much the same way Kraglin was just offering this comfort to Peter.

"I'll head out in the morn. Things should be more than settled by then." Peter grumbled before tossing an arm over Kraglin.

"Ya know Yondu is gonna shove you over when he gets back." His remark was met with silence and soon the sound of heavy breathing. It really had been a rough day.

Yondu was pacing the main deck as his crew set a course for their net assignment. It wasn't anything special. Nothing that required extra planning. Just an easy in out and get paid. So oblivious to the glances of those on the deck he paced. Deep in thought about how his son was doing. How he'd even managed to find them or how long he'd been flying the Milano till he had. He'd have to ask the rest of Peter's crew to find out. Perhaps he could while peter was still in his quarters sleeping. Decision made he stopped his pacing.

"Keep er on course boys." Then he was gone. Coat whipping after him as he rushed towards the hanger. It was one thing for this new crew to be shocked, Ravagers were not the best behaved of people especially when in a rage. If they'd just left his kin to fly alone, to manage himself till he found a place to rest. Well. He'd be damned if they got off scott free. It was probably their fault Peter was in this mess.

The clicks of his boots on metal as he marched down the metal halls sent a thrill down his spine. No he'd be making sure this 'new crew' was up to snuff. He'd not let his boy run around with some half-assed group trying to play at something they're not. That kind of danger was just not permitted. This was after all his son and no one got away with causing his son harm. Intentional or not.

Sweeping into the hanger Yondu looked slowly inspected the Milano from a distance. It was really in pristine shape. Barely a scratch on her surface. Something rarely seen now days. He could see a light flickering from the window leading to the main deck. He couldn't help the itch in his back to make sure nothing was wrong. With the ship, with the crew, with his son. A slow march down the stairs, around the few boxes that littered the bay where the Milano was parked, and he was at the hatch.

Pausing at the access panel there was a brief moment where Yondu wondered if Peter had changed the access code. A few tones later and apparently not. He wasn't sure if he should be proud of knowing his boy so well, or cuff him over the head for never changing the pass-code. Either way the his and metal thunk of the hatch and Yondu was striding into the Milano.

It was a mess. Parts and pieces of different machinery was strewn about the floor. It was all just waiting for a bumpy ride to cause someone serious injury. Clicking his tongue in disgust Yondu made his way to the next room, the dining area. Though this room was cleaner by far there were still items littering the floor and shelves. Bringing his hand up to rub his temples Yondu exhaled sharply. Where exactly was this crew at.

"Ya can't tell me there aint someone awake on this blasted trashcan." came a sharp almost yell. He was not in the mood.

"What're you calling a trashcan!" that would be the rodent Yondu thought as he heard the tale-tell click of a gun. Did they really want to test his patience.

"You best put that away rat. Peter wont take kindly to his crew bein hurt. Specially so after he saved your sorry asses." he was bluffing. He wasn't aware if Peter had saved them or something else entirely. It was a toss in the dark to get more information on what exactly had gone down.

"Saved?! HAH! We were doing just fine. If you could even call that slaughter saving." a sneer made it's way onto Yondu's face. So he was right.

"Better you alive than dead in his opinion. Hell if I can see why if that's how you think of it. He'll be down in the morn best clean this shit up before than. No Captain likes a dirty ship." And he turned back the way he came. Pausing only at the glint of a gun. "Oh, 'afore I forget. How longs it been since he saved yeh?" Yondu couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten to ask.

"Tch. Whats it to yah." A Brief moment of rage and a sharp whistle later the rat was staring at Yondu's glowering gaze.

"Ye best tell me 'afore I do something Peter will be mad at me for." it was becoming clear. At least one of his sons crew was incompetent. Didn't know not to mess with someone when their son was involved. He'd make short work of this if the answer didn't come quick.

"I don't know, not sure. Maybe a day or two ago." Rocket growled out while keeping a careful eye on the arrow. He didn't like Yondu, never had. He also couldn't understand why peter kept him around. Although if anything like what happened before was a normal occurrence Rocket wasn't sure how he'd feel about keeping Peter around.

"Tch, rat." a short whistle and the arrow was resting in Yondu's pocket. "Yall best not leave this ship while you're here. Those outside of it might just eat you alive given how you've been actin. Stay put and Peter will deal with yah." and then he was gone. Cursing in his head about how foolish this crew was and how Peter was probably bone tired from flying. Slamming his fist into the Milano's access panel the hatch hissed shut.

Yondu knew he couldn't do much. Couldn't force Peter to come back or rethink his crew. It was one thing he knew would never sit right in his gut. Yet he'd let it be. He'd be there for his boy, thick and thin. He'd just have to cement his opinion into Peter's head before he left. What kind of father would he be if he didn't at least try.

Running a hand over his face Yondu swiped open the door to his quarters and chuckled at the sight. Kraglin and Peter wrapped around each other and tangled in blankets. This was how it used to be. This is what he was protecting when he confronted that crew. This is what he'd die for. Closing and locking the door behind him Yondu quickly stripped of his boots, coat and shirt. Simply for decencies sake he'd leave his pants on. He'd gotten enough earfuls from Peter about his being some pervert, regardless that this was Yondu's bed.

Sinking into the space left for him on Peters other side he jerked when said person rolled over and looked at him. Nary a breath escaped him for a moment. A few blinks from Peter and he suddenly pulling Yondu closer. Almost as if seeking that reassurance that Kraglin couldn't give him. Yondu succumbed easily to his sons wishes and reached a hand up to ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry bout it kid. You know the guys have missed yah and we can take care of your crew tomorrow. That rat told me you probably haven't slept for some couple of days so go back to sleep. We're not going anywhere." it was a lie. The rat probably didn't even know Peter had sequestered himself to the pilot seat and not moved. Running his hand through Peters hair he felt the small nod as he started drifting again.

It would be a good night. Yondu would just have to be on alert tomorrow for mischief. Who knew how things would go down between that crew of his. Sighing Yondu let himself drift ignoring the nagging feeling that it wasn't going to end well.

AN:

Hey guys hope this chapter turned out okay.

Thanks to

firestar4

Elvesknightren

For pointing out the errors in the first chapter.

And to:

Elvesknightren

zenobia2

For the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The smell of burning flesh, screams so piercing they haunt those quiet moments when you sit alone. You don't have to be sleeping to hear them Peter knows this, Kraglin knows this as does Yondu. Peter knows he's sleeping yet still the scene plays before him in slow time. His crew Strung up like puppets. Bound by bloodied chains with naught but their voices of disgust reaching him. He'd saved them from this, knew he had. They were back on the Milano. Even though he knew this he couldn't dismiss the words from his phantom crew.

"Whats wrong with you?!"

"He was dead why did you keep going?!"

"You're no Captian of mine."

"Nothing more than a Ravager."

Surprisingly the last one didn't feel like the insult. Ravagers although a rowdy gung ho bunch weren't petty. They were as loyal as any pack. His mind flashed to Yondu. Even with his fathers warnings he hadn't listened. Had thought his crew would understand some semblence of what he'd be like behind his goofy attitude. Everyone has their quirks wouldn't be normal if they didn't. It wasn't Peters fault his tended toward violence when his precious people were in danger. What right did they have to judge him.

The dream changed, drawn into his old memories of being apart of Yondus crew. The nights when every one would get back from a hiest. No one would be able to escape the hanger for bed no matter how tired. They'd bitch and complain but they'd complie to the required health checks. It was something Peter missed. Having a crew that cared after the fact. Sure they would mostly be drunk off their asses when let free but they had your back till you were safe and treated if need be. It was something Peter felt his ship lacked.

A chilled whisp of air brush against his bare skin making his shudder. With a groan and several pops Peter was moving. Best to get up before Kraglin or Yondu found him sleeping still. memories of getting launched out of bed or doused with water had him chuckling. He definently didn't need that this morning. Glancing about he found his clothes pilled into a corner.

"Bout time you got your scrawny ass outta bed boy." Yondus voice rang clear in the cabin. Pulling the coat tighter Peter chuckled. "Thought I was gonna have to get Kraglin to douse you again."

"Nice to see you to Yondu." He didn't miss the concerned gaze sweep over him before turning into and approving nod.

"Up for some Grub? Cerlein's got something cooking up in the mess. Best get there a fore all the goods are gone." Watching Yondu for a moment he couldn't help but feel a sense of lacking. He wanted this, always had. Yet he'd thrown it away. abandoned it for his shit crew.

"Yondu." whispered Peter slight stalling. Trying to find the right words. Nothing was forth coming. He could say sorry but neither would appriciate that, it was what a ravager did. wondering for a moment if asking to come back would be out of the question.

"Git yer ass outta my room boy. Terran is still on the menu if yer gonna be a dumb lil shit." The grin wasn't something he could stop.

"Yah yah you decrepit old man." The hiss and clang of the metal door closing echoed in the hall. Nothing was said as they walked to the mess hall. Sounds of booming laughter greeted them as they rounded the corner to the mess. Cheers and the sounds of breaking glass and curses echoed making Peter relax at the familiar territory. No place like home he thought.

"Ayy the flesh bag is back!." The sudden roar had Peter faltering at the door. He'd presumed they'd be pitching a fit about him taking their credits. From the looks of it though it was all good natured fun if not a little blood thirsty, then again what Ravager wasn't.

"You shits wound me! I'll show you whos a 'flesh bag'!" Immediatly he hurled himself into the fray. Honestly it felt good to be home.

"Hold it!" with a jerk Peter was hanging slightly limp in Yondus hold. "No rough housing, yer hand are still broken." A groan later and he had to agree.

"Oh ho ho brats been picking fights has he!" Abrutly he felt himself being shoved into the fray. Loud voices and stench of working men filled the air as a tray of food was shoved into his hands before being forced into a seat.

"Gonna tell us all about it now wont ye flesh bag." With a sense of foreboding Peter could only nod.

Yondu watched a feeling of calm coming across him as his boys shoulders relaxed. Shoved back into the fucked up family and he'd be alright. Couldn't say they same for his crew when word of his adventure got out. There'd be hell to pay.

Confident in his crews ability to heal Peter he left and made his was to the command deck. Best to set his course the way he'd seen the Milano coming from. Would be easier to sate his blood thirst if he could get his hands on someone to blame that Peter wouldn't hate him for. Personally he'd love to rip that rag tag bunch of useless in his docking bay but there'd be risks he didn't want to take with that.

"Kraglin! Steer her around towards quadrint 376.93. We're gooing hunting soon." His malicious grin was infectious with the crew around him. It'd been a while since they'd been out and about throwing their weight for their youngest. No doubt his crew would enjoy this, they always did.

Hours later Peter felt the most relaxed he had in months. between his crews tense atmosphere and the constant pressure of being the only one to want to plan had weighed him down. So much so he was reluctant to go to the hanger and check on his crew like he'd promised. Yondu would have his ass if he didn't and that was enough to make him go.

Hands stuffed into his pockets Peter sulked into the hanger. A shimmer of pride rippled off him at the pristene condition of his ship. It was his one pride and joy beyond the walls of Yondus ship. The one thing he could count on to not fail him. It was just a giant hunk of metal but it couldn't judge him. The crew inside was another matter. It wasn't a pleasent thought thinking back to the last time he'd seen their faces. After all he saw nothing but horror and contempt there.

Heaving a sigh he slow marched down the metal stairs and up to the control panel. He couldn't brace himself enough for the words he thought he'd hear. He was their Captian but here he was trying to cement his emotional foundation before facing the horde. It was unnerving and not at all how it should be.

Placing his hand over the panel he sighed. The hiss and sound of metal grinding brought him to speed with his dilemma. Was he really prepared for this? the answer was no. A solid definent no. What captian would ever be prepared for a crew that seemd disgusted by him.

"Everyone! Meeting. Now." His hollow voice rang in the emptiness of his ship. He didn't want to deal with this so he'd mentally distence himself till he could think about it later. Hands still shoved into his pockets he sneered in disgust at the mess that was his ship. Parts and Pieces strewn across the floor. Tools not put up and oil rags littered everywhere.

The kitchenette wasn't much better. Old food and dirty dishes littered the table and cupboards. A few clothes were thrown across the floor without a care. Since when had his ship become a dump. His ship that Yondu had gifted him when he'd finally become a Ravager. A tick of anger had worked it's way to his face as his crew came into the room. One by one eyeing him. He couldn't tell if it was caution or disgust that made them do so and he rightly didn't care.

"We're staying here for a few days. This ship is a mess and I expect it cleaned before we leave." Anger oozed with his words. Nothing could change his mind about staying at this moment.

"What do you mean staying?! With Ravagers? You can't be serious." Rockets disgruntled voice echoed.

"I agree with the fur ball, we can't stay with these types of people." That would be Gamora with her high and mighty tone.

"Peter this is not acceptable! Surely there is another place." And there is Drax.

"I am. . . . Groot?" Not even knowing what he said Peter could hear the undercurrent of disapproval in Groots tone.

"Oh no doubt there is somewhere else we could stay." Peter said watching his crew relax at his words. " But we wont. We're staying here. If you happened to forget I am a Ravager as well." with that their shoulders drooped and then tensed.

"Yah we noticed Captian" The contempt in Rockets voice Pierced his as though Yondu had whistled that arrow of his into his gut. It wasn't pleasent and while it was upsetting it only proved to anger Peter.

"You said it yourself. I'm Captian. This is my ship and whoever resides in this ship is my crew. I don't look at you and pick out your faults." Seething he clenched his fists in his pockets. This was not going to end well.

"Our faults do end in overkill!" Why was it always Rocket. maybe the others weren't as upset about it Peter thought but with one look at their faces he could see their agreement.

"Well, the door is right there. Feel free to leave my ship if you don't want to be here. For the record let me know if you find another captian that would've come back for you sorry sacks of shit. or would have put up with this nonsense you call being a crew. Let me know if you find someone who would accept your quirks. all the shit you guys pull I'd be amazed. yet here you are calling me the dregs of society." Sneering at them Peter turned to a control pannel. Jamming his fingers at the keys a metallic voice cam over the speakers.

"Protocal 358 Stasis activated." Confused looks flashed between those he though he could trust.

"Ships on lock down. She wont be going anywhere without my say so. If you want to leave go talk to those Ravagers you seem to hate so much." With his final bit said Peter sauntered out into the hanger with only angry grumbles in his wake.

Yondu didn't know what to think. His boy had grown. Wasn't going to take anymore shit from his crew it seemed. Either they'd straighten out or leave. Chuckling lowly Yondu made way back to his quarters. He knew Peter would be there waiting, more than likely frustrated. Whistling a jaunty tune he'd heard from the walkman a gruesome smile decorated his face. That crew had no idea what they were in for. After all everyone on deck had heard the fighting from the security feed. It would spread like wild fire that Yondu knew for sure.

Opening the hatch Yondu leaned against the dorr fram to his room. Peter sitting on his bed head pressed into mangled hands and sighing almost wanted to make Yondu tell him it would be alright. Almost.

"Gonna get wrinkles ya keep that up boy." He saw Peter lift his head a bit to peer at him and chuckled. "Watcha gonna do, mope all day cause your crew aint shit? Can't see that their Captian is cracking under their contempt. I'll tell yah again i don't like that group of yours, don't treat you right. No captian of theirs, more like a nanny." A snort of laughter was all he got for his efforts.

"Sure feels like I'm a damn nanny." Another sigh and it looked as if the weight of the world was on Peters shoulders. Yondu could see a pale sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. It wasn't hot on his ship. Normally it was to cold for most till they became used to it. Crinkling his brow with a look of concern he pushed those thoughts aside. "Can't even keep the ship clean. What kind of damn crew leaves shit out like that. Next thing you know we're all gonna get decapitated via dirty dish wares. God damn mess."

"Proper ship needs a proper crew. Doesn't seem like you found em yet." Yondu mentiond as he slid past Peter. Peeling off his coat and shirt he flopped onto the bed. "I don't know about you but i get shit all for sleep. Either lay down or leave. Krag's on the deck if ya figure you be needin somethin."

"Just don't wake up and whistle at me." A dip in the bed and a back pressed against his own forced a smile to his lips. Course he knew Peter would still be tired, was the one thing the boy would never pass up on.

"No promises." He whsipered before pulling a fur blanket from the floor. no point in letting his terran boy freeze. He waited a moment after passing the blanket to be sure there was nothing left unsaid. Hearing naught but the soft breaths he relaxed into the bed. Nothing like getting some rest before the shit hit the fan tomorrow.

Sorry for the misspellings and such things. Enjoy.


End file.
